Xander's Stash
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike is back to living with Xander. Even with the soul he can't help but snoop through Xander's things. He finds a secret Xander didn't want anyone to know.


Title: Xander's Stash  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike is back to living with Xander. Even with the soul he can't help but snoop through Xander's things. He finds a secret Xander didn't want anyone to know.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 7  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #482 from tamingthemuse- Stash

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Being stuck living with Xander again was never in Spike's plans. Going to get his soul back wasn't either so there you have it. Life was unpredictable. At least this time it wasn't in that disgusting basement. Xander's apartment was actually quite impressive. Except for the huge windows in the living room but that was what drapes are for, right?

Spike had been living with Xander for the past three weeks and surprisingly it wasn't as terrible as he thought it would be. While Xander was still mad about what Spike had done when he was soulless he seemed to have some respect for Spike going out and getting his soul on his own, unlike Angel. Every time his soul had to be forced back.

At least living with Xander this time around there was actual cable. None of that scrambled crap. Life could be worse. Like living in the newly rebuild high school directly on top of the hell mouth. But Spike was still Spike. He was a nosy son of a bitch. He'd fought snooping through Xander's things for three weeks and it was driving him mad… madder than he already was.

So that was when Spike found himself in Xander's bedroom. Xander was a lot tidier now than he was back in the basement. Everything seemed to have a specific spot. Hell even the bed was made. It was a lot easier to snoop back then because Xander wouldn't know a difference. Spike would have to be careful. The last thing he wanted was for Xander to think he didn't respect his privacy and get tossed out.

Spike looked around the room to decide where to start first. Remembering back when he was human he'd hide his journal under his mattress so his mother wouldn't find it. Carefully Spike lifted up the comforter and reached his hand in between the mattress and box spring. His hand instantly hit a magazine several in fact. Eagerly Spike pulled them out knowing it was a nudie magazine. What he saw made his jaw drop. Xander Harris had a stash of gay nudie magazines. Xander was a bloody poof!

"What the hell are you doing in my room!" Xander yelled.

Spike looked up to see that his face was red. If he had to guess it was partially because he was embarrassed. He dropped the magazines onto the bed. "I was looking for a pen?" Spike stood up. "What are you doing home so early?"

"It's pouring outside. The site manager closed the site for the rest of the day," Xander said. "Put those back and get the hell out of my room!" He didn't wait for Spike to do as he was told because he knew Spike would if he wanted to continue to live here.

A minute later Spike followed Xander out who was pacing the living room nervously. Spike didn't understand why. It's not like the others were homophobic or anything.

"Just when I thought I could trust you," Xander said softly. "I guess you are just like Angel." Spike opened his mouth to defend himself but Xander continued. "You both have souls but you're still assholes."

That was a low blow comparing him to Angel. It actually made Spike feel guilty. "I'm sorry. I just go a little stir crazy being cooped up." He paused. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"It's fine for girls. Girl on girl is hot! Every guy that is against same sex relationships has watched at least one girl on girl porn. But guys together? It's wrong! There's nothing hot about it." His hands pulled at his hair. "It's disgusting. I'm disgusting."

"Your father did a number on you, didn't he?" Spike asked gently. Xander shot him a look that said yes. "Nothing is wrong with blokes getting together. Hell me and Angelus did a time or two… or ten."

"Really?" Xander asked.

Spike raised his eyebrow. "Would I lie about something like _that_?"

"I guess not," Xander answered. "Look. Could you just not tell anyone? I'm still trying to figure out who I am and I don't need them being all supportive and trying to hook me up with guys they know from school or something."

Feeling like he owed Xander Spike nodded. "If you want to talk, you can talk to me. I can't judge something I've done, right?"

"I've never done anything; I've just looked at pictures. That's all," Xander said feeling like he needed to defend himself.

"Doesn't matter… I'm still here for you," Spike replied.

Xander turned his head away. "I was wrong."

"What?" Spike asked.

"When I said that you were just like Angel. I was wrong," Xander clarified. "He may have listened to what I just said but he never would have offered to help me."

Spike smiled. "This is what I've been telling you lot. I'm not like Captain Forehead."

"I'm starting to realize this," Xander agreed. "I'm going to take a shower."

Spike watched Xander disappear into the bathroom. The thought of Xander thinking he was like his grand-sire hurt and for some reason he wanted to prove to him that he was better. Xander seemed lost and Spike decided that he would help Xander find himself.

The End


End file.
